


Kenny's Secret

by FanboyWriter



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyWriter/pseuds/FanboyWriter
Summary: Kenny has a certain someone he wants to ask to prom.Really short fluff~





	Kenny's Secret

"A little bit higher on your side, Bebe!" Wendy piped. The blonde nodded and lifted the prom banner a little higher. 

On the other side of the cafeteria Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny watched the girls setting up the prom decorations from their usual lunch table. 

"Dude, Wendy wants me to wear a tie that matches her dress, but her dress is pink. I don't want to wear a pink tie," the raven haired boy complained with a sigh, before turning to his best friend. "Who are you gonna ask? Today is the last day to get tickets."

Kyle stiffened up slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "No one," he muttered. 

"Yeah, because no one would say yes," Cartman smugly said, rolling eyeliner covered eyes. 

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman. Why don't you go sit with the goth kids?" 

"Uhm, i'm not goth, i'm fucking emo, you stupid Jew." 

Kenny watched this interaction silently like he had done every day since they were kids. He would take his orange hoodie off occasionally, but he mostly wore it, because it made him feel invisible. Most of his friends acted like he wasn't there anyway, so why shouldn't he be invisible? As the argument escalated a blond angel appeared.. well.. not exactly an angel, but right now he seemed like an angel to Kenny. 

"Hiya, fellas! Can I sit with you?" he asked, flashing a smile that showed blue and yellow braces. 

"Fuck off, Butters," Cartman bitterly snapped. The blond took a step back and his eyes fell to the floor. "Well okay then," he sadly muttered. 

Kenny glared at Cartman before shouting in a slightly muffled tone, "Hey! You can come sit by me." 

Butters spun around and slowly walked towards the side of the table Kenny was sitting at. "Well gee, Kenny, you sure it's alright?" 

"Of course." 

Butters bit his lip shyly and set his tray beside Kenny's. Then, he sat down. Kenny pulled his hoodie down, and ran his fingers through dirty blond waves. "Hey," he said to Butters clearly. 

The smaller boy felt a pounding in his chest, and a warmth across his face. To say that he had a crush on Kenny would be an understatement. Butters had always felt a deep fondness towards Kenny, and he always just figured it was because he loved Kenny as a friend, but he was wrong. As the years progressed, and Kenny showed his face more, Butters began to feel a physical attraction to him and not just an attraction to his kind personality. 

"Hiya, Kenny!" the blond was able to get out clearly, before tearing his eyes away from Kenny's beautiful face. 

"Aw, are you two gonna make out now?" Cartman asked, with a smug grin. Butters face turned bright red. He shyly glanced at Kenny out of the corner of his eye to see what his reaction was. 

"No, but you'd probably really get off to that wouldn't you, fatass?" Kenny shot back, causing the other three boys to laugh a little. 

"Fuck off, Ken, I already told you i'm not gay," the brunette growled, looking down at his tray. 

"So, what were you fellas talking about?" Butters asked with a smile. 

"We were talking about prom and shit." Kenny shrugged

"Oh, are you gonna ask anyone Kenny?" Butters questioned. 

"Well there is someone I wanna ask.. but I don't know if I should." 

Kyle frowned slightly. "Why not, dude?" 

"Because they probably won't say yes." Kenny shrugged, and picked a french fry off his tray, tossing it in his mouth. 

"So many of the girls have a crush on you, any of them would be happy to-"

"It isn't a girl, Kyle. That's my problem," Kenny cut off. Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Kyle spoke again. "Well you should still ask. They might like you even if they're a boy."

"How come you don't ask someone then?" the dirty blond questioned. Kyle's face flushed slightly, and he looked down to hide his embarrassment. "Because I don't like anyone," he insisted. 

"Uh huh." 

Butters looked between Kenny and Kyle, a little jealous. He had a feeling that Kenny wanted to ask Kyle, and Kyle was wanting Kenny to. The blond sighed and started to feel bad, he couldn't be mad at either of them. If they liked each other he should be happy for them. 

 

 

Later that day, Butters was at his usual corner in the locker room after PE. The blond pulled his clothes out of his bag, when Kenny approached him. 

"Hey, you seem lonely over here alone. You mind if I change over here with you?" The dirty blond asked. He pulled the front of his shirt back and forth to fan himself a little.

"Of course, I don't mind," Butters sweetly replied. 

Kenny nodded, and without hesitation pulled his shirt off. He began rummaging through his messy gym bag for his regular shirt. Butters stared at Kenny for a few seconds, admiring his slender and lean form. He wasn't extraordinarily muscular like a model or celebrity, but in a way that made him even more perfect to Butters. He was average in the most unique way.

_'Stop that Butters, you outta be ashamed to be staring at poor unsuspecting Kenny like that.'_ Butters thought to himself with a frown. The blond quickly looked away staring at the corner. 

Kenny eventually found his shirt and slipped it on. "I really need to clean out my bag," he muttered, slipping his shorts off and began looking for his jeans. 

Butters was sure his whole face was pink at the thought of Kenny changing behind him. He focused on a crack in the wall as he changed. 

"So, Butters, I never asked you," Kenny started. Butters heart began pounding, was Kenny gonna ask him to prom?

"Why aren't you going to prom with anyone?" the dirty blond finished, pulling his jeans up.

"Oh, well I just don't really know how to ask anyone," Butters mumbled shyly, turning around to look at Kenny again. He sprayed his cologne under his arms, and gave Butters a small smile. "I know how you feel. It's scary." 

"It is. But you should ask the boy you want to ask. I'm sure they'd be happy to go with you, Kenny!" 

"You think so? What if they're straight?" 

"Well I think everyone is a little bi curious," Butters said, with a shy grin. 

"Everyone, huh? Even you?" Kenny asked, leaning against the lockers. Butters sky blue eyes widened a little, as he nervously bumped his fists together. "W-well yeah. I am part of everyone," he stuttered, staring at the floor. 

The dirty blond grinned, a little amused. "Got it," he said, snatching up his bag. "I'll see you later, Butters." 

"Oh, I'll see ya later, Kenny!" Butters awkwardly waved as Kenny walked away from him. 

 

Butters was first to last period as usual. He set his stuff down and took his seat. He doodled in one of his notebooks as he waited for the class to start. More and more students walked in until Butters saw Kenny. The dirty blond, tucked two tickets into his bag and gave Butters a smile. The smaller boy blushed a little and smiled back. He hoped that whoever Kenny was going to ask would say yes and that the two would be happy together. Although Butters would be sad it wasn't him, he wanted everyone to be happy. 

 The class began and Butters sketched a little drawing of Kenny in the corner of his paper. He added the iconic orange hoodie, and smiled to himself as he drew some of Kenny's messy dirty blond hair. Butters heart fell as he heard the teacher tell everyone to pass their papers forward. Instead of erasing his drawing like a normal person, Butters quickly scribbled it out. The pencil ripped through the paper and Butters gasped lightly. "Oh jesus," he whispered to himself. The girl sitting in front of him grew impatient and snatched his paper away, passing it towards the front. The blond slumped down in his seat, avoiding eye contact with his teacher as he collected the papers. Thankfully, he didn't notice Butters sheet, which made him sigh in relief. 

 

After school, Butters made his way towards the bus's when Kenny stopped him. "Hey, Butters! Wait up!" 

"Oh hiya Kenny! Are ya riding the bus too?" Butters asked with a bright smile. 

"I will be depending on your answer to my question."

Butters started nervously fidgeting without even realizing it. "O-oh well what's your question, Kenny?" 

The orange hooded male's eyes dropped to the ground. He bit his bottom lip and slightly pulled on one of his strings. This was strange to Butters, because when did Kenny McCormick get shy about things? This just made the blond a little more anxious about what Kenny was going to ask him. Was it going to be something horrible? After what felt like eternity, Kenny finally pulled together an ounce of confidence. He looked up to meet sky blue eyes.

"Would you go to prom with me?" he quickly got out, before he could stop himself. 

A million thoughts flooded Butters head. ' _Yes, of course!' 'I thought you liked someone else?' 'Should we match outfits?' 'Are you going to pick me up?' 'I'm so glad you asked me, Kenny!' 'Did I make it obvious I like you?'_  But the only thing that came from Butters lips was, "Why would you want to go with me?" 

Kenny was a little taken aback by his response. "Why wouldn't I want to go with you, Butters?" 

The blond stared at Kenny for a few seconds, his face turning a dark pink. Suddenly, he ran at Kenny and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs and arms around his torso. "Of course ill go with you Kenny!" 

The dirty blond stumbled a couple steps back, but found his footing. Kenny sighed in relief, as he tightened his arms around the blond. "I was so worried," he laughed. 

"Well why would you be worried for, Kenny? I thought I made it pretty obvious I have a crush on you," Butters mumbled, looking down at Kenny. 

"You have a crush on me?" The dirty blond smirked a little, looking up. 

"Well yeah! I mean you're awful cute, and really sweet, and funny too!" 

"You are too, Butters," Kenny stated with a grin. He set Butters down and watched as the bus's left without them "Shit.."

The blond spun around and felt his heart drop. "Oh gee, when my parents found out I missed the bus they'll ground me!"

"Don't worry Butter's i'll walk you home, and tell them it was my fault," Kenny reassured with a smile. 

 

The two began walking back to Butters house, a little awkwardly. Kenny glanced at Butters and held out his hand. "Do you wanna hold hands?" he shyly asked. 

Butters beamed and entwined his fingers with Kenny's. "Of course I do, Kenny!" The blond swung their arms between them as they walked. Kenny lightly chuckled to himself and squeezed the blond's hand gently. He was excited of what would become of this thing he had with Butters. Kenny knew that Butters was different from anyone else that he had been with, but that's what made him even more special, and exciting to be with. 


End file.
